


Danganronpa: The 52nd Killing Game

by chloe24603



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe24603/pseuds/chloe24603
Summary: We all know what happened in the 53rd killing game. Yet what happened in the 52nd? What happened to Rantaro and who was he competing with? What happened in that killing game that condemned him to competing again in the next game? This is a fan story based on that idea. What happened during that killing game? What was similar and what was different between the 52nd and 53rd killing games of Danganronpa?
Kudos: 4





	1. New Beginnings

Darkness.

That’s all I could possibly see around me. I was floating in a black abyss with no clue who I was, where I was or how to escape. My mind was blank.

I couldn’t recognise anything. I couldn’t see anything. No matter how much I called out, screamed out for help, nobody came. I was alone. I was left alone and trapped in an empty void of my mind with no clue how I got to this position in the first place.

After what felt like an eternity of falling through the darkness going deeper and deeper a light finally appeared. My heavy eyelids were finally able to open. I was finally able to see and survey my surroundings. From what I could gather I was in some sort of container. There are 3 slots which are letting the light pour into what appears to be a locker. I have been stuffed into a locker. I suppose I must be in a school then. That’s probably the case. 

At least that’s what I would have assumed if the locker door didn’t just get pushed open and now I'm falling again. Just what I need right now.

I let out a shriek as I came tumbling down, scared to hit the floor. I land on something soft and warm though. It feels nice. It's still dark though as my face is just trapped. I’m not sure what exactly I'm lying on but it’s comfy. That is until I feel a sharp pain to my cheek as I get hit off the comfort and onto the floor. I look over while clutching my now hot red cheek to see a girl lying on the floor. Her face tinted a bright red. Her hair fades from a reddish pink to a golden yellow. She has a braid in the front of her hair. Meanwhile her clothing is especially interesting. She’s wearing what looks somewhat like a bowler cap. There’s a feather sticking out of it and some gems are glued to the hat themselves. She’s wearing an orange and black uniform. Her orange sweater resting over her black shirt and partly over her black skirt.

She looks very flustered before I hear her finally say “I-i’m going to guess that was an accident..s-sorry for hitting you..”

Ah! Right! I fell out of the locker onto something warm then-

My face is probably the brightest shade of red now. Oh God, I'm so embarrassed. I have to cover my face with my hands. It’ll be easier if I don’t look at her. I probably deserved that slap if my head landed where I think it did anyways. I manage to mutter out a feeble “sorry..” to the girl. Hopefully she accepts it.

She shoots a smile at me before standing up and holding out a hand. I take it. Her hand is quite soft and gentle. Not to mention she’s actually pretty cute. However, this really shouldn’t be my priority right now.

“Where are we?” I decided to ask. I really have no clue. I just woke up in a locker then here I am. I can barely remember anything to which really doesn’t help with this whole situation. The girl looks a bit sadder when I ask that. I understand why pretty quickly though she ends up saying why anyways. “You don’t know where we are either huh..damn that’s a shame. I was hoping to get some answers..” Yeah I get it, me too. We both want some answers yet neither of us really have any. I suppose it’s time for greetings then we can try to figure this out I suppose. I look up at the girl cheerfully and the words just come tumbling out of my mouth “i’m Saori-wait no hold on. My name’s Sasori! It’s Sasori Paris. I-I mean Maris!” Geez great going brain. Way to make me look like an idiot in front of the first person I meet in..wherever the hell this is. I should probably look around the room once I get her name shouldn’t I?

She gives me a smile and actually seems to laugh? I guess she found my stupidness funny. That’s good, at least I didn’t leave a bad impression. She looks me in the eyes before speaking in a cheerfully cute voice “My name’s Aika Yamamoto. It’s nice to meet you Sasori.” She keeps smiling at me before deciding to look around the room herself. I figure I should gather my surroundings to at least try and figure out where the hell I am and what I am doing here in the first place.

Looking around the room it appears to be a classroom of sorts. There’s a few lockers in the corner. One ajar from when I tumbled out of it onto that poor girl..there’s also a chalkboard. The chalkboard has some chalk resting on the bottom sill which is attached to the said board. There’s lots of desks lined up in neat lines which all face towards the board. The board has some strange drawings on it though. It appears to be a teddy bear. The teddy bear has half a black face and half a white face. The black face side has a red eye which looks quite creepy though this is only a board drawing. There’s also a clock in the room so I can figure out some sort of time from that. It reads ‘10:47am’. So it’s late morning. I suppose that’s some information to work with. So the information so far is that I can’t remember how I got here, I am now currently in a school and I have no real clue how to get out either.

The girl seems to have realized the same thing as a look of hopelessness fills her face. I don’t want her sad. I just met her. She deserves to at least be calm while in a situation like this. I head over and wipe away the tears I can see forming in her eyes. A girl like her doesn’t need anymore stress in this situation. She definitely doesn’t deserve to be all upset. I give her a smile and speak calmly to try and get her to calm down “hey hey it’s okay. I’m here. Look this may not be an ideal situation but we can find a way out of it. You’ll be fine and I'll be fine. Plus it seems like we’re just in a school. That isn’t the worst scenario is it?” I’m hoping that’s enough. For someone who’s meant to be some amazing Police Officer I am terrible at keeping people calm and collected. Especially when it comes to guns and I'm shouting at the top of my lungs to run away...

She seems to have appreciated my comfort though. She turns towards me and gives me her soft sweet smile. I can’t help but already love that smile of hers. She’s pretty adorable but again not what I should be focusing on. After a bit of time the girl, Aika, finally responds to me. “Thank you, and yeah there’s probably a way out. We just have to explore first, right?” Of course! Explore first! That’s probably the best idea right now. It’d help us both to calm down and we can get a grip of this place. 

I give her a kind smile before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room into the unknown. An unknown which I wish I never learnt about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really nervous about posting this as I never finished my last Sanders Sides story! I cannot guarantee I will finish this story but I feel like I should at least try to. My writing may not be the best but i'm going to try to publish chapters whenever I can. I'm going to say i'm keeping to a weekly schedule just so that I have more time between studies to write. I hope people enjoy this first chapter which is just a small taste of what the full story will be. My chapters will be over 1000 words per chapter. That's the goal anyways! I hope anyone reading this enjoys!


	2. Traps

I step out into the hallway, clutching Aika’s hand. Even if it seems like i’m comforting her i’m grabbing her hand for myself too. I’m terrified. I’ve read about Police Officers being kidnapped and they don’t exactly end too well for the officer in most cases. Not to mention the fact I'm not the only person who was taken into this place. At least I assume I was kidnapped. Even though I grew up with my talent I don’t remember getting to this place so someone must have brought me here or I have amnesia. Either way it isn’t good.

Stepping out into the hall there’s a few things obviously visible. There’s two hallways. One straight in front of us and the other going to the left. The hallway’s walls are a deep red and I can hear a beeping noise. I look at the ceiling and floor and it’s visible there’s some rails covering the ceiling and floor. They look like they’d be used to get something to travel around the hallway. Kind of like those harnesses when you go rock climbing or something. It’s pretty odd to be honest. Down the corridor there’s a bunch more doors going along each wall. I assume most of them lead to other rooms. Each door appears to have writing on indicating what’s within the room yet from a distance it’s difficult to read. I turn back and look at the door behind us. Reading the text on the classroom we just left the door reads “Safe Zone-Classroom 1-B”. Safe zone? Why is it a safe zone?

I don’t exactly get time to react as I feel a tug at my arm as i’m rapidly dragged along by Aika. She starts sprinting away which does catch me off guard. I stumble on my feet and end up falling down onto the floor. What’s happening? Why did she start running and dragging me? She looks horrified when I fall to the floor and starts shouting “Get up! Please get up! I don’t want the first person I met already dying!” I can feel my breaths shorten as I start to panic. Die? What does she mean die. We’re in danger? My body reacts on its own as my head spins around and looks behind me and that’s when I see it.

Lasers.

Bright red lasers are travelling along the rails towards us. They’re moving pretty fast and are getting closer every second I spend just staying on the floor staring at them. I rapidly jump to my feet as I grab Aika’s hand and continue sprinting down the hallway with her. We keep running past each and every door while being able to hear that awful buzzing of the lasers slowly getting closer and closer. We continue sprinting away in hopes of finding an exit from this hell. As we continue sprinting down the hall I get glimpses of the words on each of the doors. ‘Axe’, ‘Mace’, ‘Chloroform’, ‘Rope’ and various other weapons are listed on each door.

After running for what seems like an eternity I spot a door which gives me some hope of survival. The text on it does anyways. The text appears to read ‘Assembly Hall’. It’s not a weapon for once. That makes me feel some form of hope that it’s possible to survive in this. I drag Aika back as she runs past me and shove her into the Assembly Hall. I rapidly follow behind as we barely avoid being killed by the laser on the way into the room.

As we run inside we are greeted by a lot more people. The others look towards the door as we both burst into the room. It seems we may have caught them off guard. A girl wearing what appears to be a bear purple bear hoodie covered in moons and stars speaks up first “Hey there’s more people that survived that mean trap outside..” She sounds upset. Most likely due to the trap. Her hair is a light brown, almost pink beneath her hood and it appears to be a bob style. She has ocean blue eyes and is wearing a white dress. She has a cat collar around her neck which has a bell jingling from it. She’s wearing some brown boots. She looks a bit scared of this place which is understandable after that trap outside.

A boy speaks up. He has very light green hair. It’s almost blonde. He has a whistle tied around his neck and is wearing a blue striped shirt. The shirt appears to have a black pattern on it which is almost similar to a compass. He has many bracelets and rings on. Way more than i’d expect anyways. He’s wearing brown pants and sneakers. “Well that makes 17 of us. I suppose that’d be everyone right? Then I guess we should all start with some introductions?” He sounds pretty calm. A lot calmer than me. I guess he’s a bit more laid back than me I suppose. I go to introduce myself but then a voice echoes around the hall “Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3! There we go, it's working this time!” The voice sounds a bit cheery but in a creepy way. It doesn’t take long to find the location of this voice, however.

A small black and white bear leaps up onto the podium in front of the hall and a feeling of dread comes over me as the bear begins to speak.

“Welcome Ultimates! Yes, you heard me right! You allll have ultimate talents! Welcome to your home for the indefinite future!” The creature finally says. Our home? What? So this is a kidnapping maybe? We’re being forced to live here in this hell? Well there’s gotta be an exit somewhere. We got into this place so there has to be a way out. There’s gotta be. My breathing begins to shorten again as I listen to the bear continue his awful speech. “My name is Monokuma and I am the headmaster of this esteemed school for you 17! Puh hu hu..17...that number’s not going to last in this school~” That was the strangest laugh i’ve ever heard. But what does he mean we’re not going to last? Is it because of the lasers outside? Did someone already die in this hell? I want answers and this bear seems to be the only one with them even if he’s being really annoying. 

He continues his speech. “This is a KILLING GAME! Thrills, chills spills! If you want out of here you have to kill! Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning igniting, any form of murder is allowed! If you want out of here you have to kill someone and get away with it! Puh hu hu!” Everyone stood there stunned. The bear just said we have to...kill? Commit murder? I felt a chill go down my spine as I kept thinking about it. Kill, kill kill, kill kill...We have to kill to escape.

And thus began the worst nightmare of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me keeping to a schedule! I remembered to upload the chapter and actually write it! Woop!


End file.
